


[Podfic] walked right out of the machinery

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ascended Daniel Jackson, Competency, Gen, Hurt Jack O'Neill, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Jack O'Neill, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 06, Suicide thoughts, Tok'ra (Stargate), Tok'ra Jack O'Neill, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Stargate SG-1 season 6 AU. The one where Ba'al's Jaffa got there thirty seconds faster.There is no "both of you," he wants to say; it doesn't work like that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Zip + Full list

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [walked right out of the machinery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644572) by rydra_wong. 



> This first chapter will be updated as things are uploaded. Posting schedule is on Fridays. Once all the chapters are posted, I'll add a zip with all the mp3s and the m4b to this chapter.
> 
> An RSS feed of my podfics that you can add to your podcatcher of choice can be [found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## All MP3 & M4Bs

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Bulk Files + Extras  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
M4B Completed Podbook |  [[link to M4B Completed Podbook]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.m4b)  
  
| 716 MB | 10:20:48  
Zip of all mp3s |  [[link to Zip of all mp3s]](https://archive.org/compress/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery.zip)  
  
| 395 MB | 10:20:48  
Blooper Reel!  
  
Listen to me say fuck a lot as I realize I've pronounced Thoran's name wrong for nearly 6 hours |  [[link to Blooper Reel!]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/bloopers.mp3)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:03:24  
  
  


* * *

  


Individual Files  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
MP3 - Chp 1 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 1]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/01.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 26 MB | 0:42:58  
MP3 - Chp 2 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 2]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/02.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 49 MB | 1:21:27  
MP3 - Chp 3 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/03.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 54 MB | 1:30:45  
MP3 - Chp 4 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 4]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/04.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 39 MB | 1:00:31  
MP3 - Chp 5 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 5]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/05.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 52 MB | 1:30:45  
MP3 - Chp 6 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 6]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/06.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 42 MB | 1:04:21  
MP3 - Chp 7 | [[link to mp3 - Chapter 7]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/07.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 44 MB | 1:04:23  
MP3 - Chp 8 | [[link to mp3 - Chapter 8]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/08.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 36 MB | 0:55:50  
MP3 - Chp 9 | [[link to mp3 - Chapter 9]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/09.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 51 MB | 1:23:18


	2. Chapter 1

## Chapter 1

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/01.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/01.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 26 MB | 0:42:58  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88291415-44100-2-a9ab35223e53e.m4a)  
  
| 26 MB | 0:42:58


	3. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/02.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/02.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 49 MB | 1:21:27  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88292280-44100-2-437155e65593e.m4a)  
  
| 49 MB | 1:21:27


	4. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/03.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/03.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 54 MB | 1:30:45  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88295669-44100-2-528443666821e.m4a)  
  
| 54 MB | 1:30:45


	5. Chapter 4

## Chapter 4

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/04.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/04.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 39 MB | 1:00:31  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88297057-44100-2-d3acb6cd6058e.m4a)  
  
| 39 MB | 1:00:31


	6. Chapter 5

## Chapter 5

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/05.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/05.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 52 MB | 1:30:45  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88298496-44100-2-b0836089f113a.m4a)  
  
| 52 MB | 1:17:17


	7. Chapter 6

## Chapter 6

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/06.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/06.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 42 MB | 1:04:21  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88299399-44100-2-80a93791c749e.m4a)  
  
| 42 MB | 1:04:21


	8. Chapter 7

## Chapter 7

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/07.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/07.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 44 MB | 1:04:23  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88300077-44100-2-eb160671ab276.m4a)  
  
| 44 MB | 1:04:23


	9. Chapter 8

## Chapter 8

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/08.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/08.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 36 MB | 0:55:50  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88300609-44100-2-775f06fe233ed.m4a)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:55:50


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This includes chapter 9 + podbook + zip of all the mp3s and a bonus blooper reel!
> 
> Thanks for sticking along with me those who have been listening. This was a really fun on to record <3

## Chapter 9

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/09.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to Chapter 9 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/09.%20walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.mp3) | 51 MB | 1:23:18  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to chapter 9 m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-7/88348432-44100-2-eb17e921a4539.m4a)  
  
| 51 MB | 1:23:18  
Blooper Reel! Listen to me say fuck a lot as I realize I've pronounced Thoran's name wrong for nearly 6 hours |  [[link to Blooper Reel!]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/bloopers.mp3)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:03:24  
M4B Completed Podbook |  [[link to M4B Completed Podbook]](https://archive.org/download/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/walked%20right%20out%20of%20the%20machinery.m4b)  
  
| 716 MB | 10:20:48  
Zip of all mp3s |  [[link to Zip of all mp3s]](https://archive.org/compress/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/walked-right-out-of-the-machinery.zip)  
  
| 395 MB | 10:20:48


End file.
